Returning From Purgatory
by Codename Deus
Summary: Payton Liddle was a former child actor, appearing as the mischievous Pichu Little in the hit TV show The Pichu Brothers. It made a star out of him, but after that, his life spiraled into depression and then a comfortable, loving family life with a wife and two children. He was slain in a heinous plot one Christmas Eve, but he is back to rekindle with his kids and friends again.


**Returning From Purgatory**

**Intro**

"I remember when I had a twinkle in my eyes as camera upon camera scrutinised my every movement. It was something I learned to adapt to. It would be released for public consumption and I had to make sure they loved me. I did with aplomb. You see, I was once a household name as a child actor. My TV series struck gold and became a huge hit with those who loved their TV. I was only a kid back then too. I was one half of the Pichu Brothers along with my older brother Preston. It was great pretending to cause mischief for the cameras. We made about three full series and two movies. It was all damn well fun while it lasted but as with everything, popularity eventually dwindled and fell. Rather than use us to milk cash until it became worthless, the production company made the third series the last. It would leave us bowing out in fine style, but to this day I still wonder what I really wanted. Did I want to remain an appealing celebrity? Did I want to earn a bit more money? I...I just don't know. Either way, it put me and my brother out of work.

Personally, I began to struggle with life. I evolved, but I was still way too famous for employers to give a struggling guy some work. My relationship with Preston too broke down. It was especially when I found love for the first time. Kelda was a beautiful Pikachu, her eyes as blue as the most wonderful ocean or clearest blue sky. It was love at first sight, but I always found Preston was jealous. It disgusted me at the time because I was so smitten. I couldn't bring myself to see his point of view. With that, he moved out and for the first time we lived separate lives. I don't really know what he did after that, for we barely saw one another anymore.

Kelda and I wed not long after that and by then had our firstborn, Kenji. He was very reliant on us, as was our daughter Akira when she was born. Both were very sheltered initially and relied entirely on us. Eventually, they both showed their ass elsewhere to make friends. They made me a very proud father. Family life was relaxed and comfortable from then on. I lived on the wealth I gained as a child actor. I used it to live on and keep my family happy. We lived literally in a dormant volcano that resided just outside of Cyan City in Kanto. It was converted quite possibly into the most unique home in the world. It was both modern and spacious. It had a swimming pool and a large garden. I also had an amusement park built beside it. I made sure I was both a family man and good to the people. They knew it too, and so life was good again. Often I forgot that Preston existed at all, but then that Christmas Eve had arrived. Yes...that Christmas Eve two years ago.

I heard Preston had been killed, brutally. Even though I had barely even seen him in years, I was devastated. I crumbled, my emotions disintegrated. My kids had to console me, comfort me to try and relax all the pain I felt. I eventually came to, but nobody in the household broke into a smile for the rest of the day.

Kelda was out picking up the Christmas dinner for the big day. Night had fallen and she still wasn't back. I was worried. I called her phone but there was no answer. Trying again and again did not change the outcome. I contacted the police. They said they would deploy a search team for her. I came over in a cold, fearful sweat. The kids sat with me, worried out of their minds. We barely moved for hours. The TV was on but it became nothing but background noise. We hadn't wrapped the presents or anything. How could we?

So...bedtime finally arrived. Still no news and still no Kelda. I couldn't sleep and my pillow was soaking up with my tears. Then I heard something plodding in the dark. I turned around to face the other way. A silhouette of a figure stood there with the blades of the battleaxe it held gleaming in the moonlight. It rose as my tears rolled down my cheeks. I heard and felt its sharpness slicing into my body. It rose again and again, cutting into me repeatedly. Then it came for my throat and blackness took a firm hold. Just like that my life was snuffed out like a wilted candle. I was destined for the afterlife. Complications meant I drifted away to a strange place in the clouds...but that is another story. I have kept you long enough, so now it is time to see how I'm doing following my quite literal return from purgatory..."

(Author's Note: The first proper chapter in the story is currently in development. I have decided to try and branch out from what I enjoy writing about usually, and so expect this story to be much more upbeat and heart-warming, more about family and friendships than the feeling of hopelessness and violent darkness that my other stories employ. I hope once this story gets going properly, that it'll be an enjoyable one)


End file.
